


酒馆闲话

by sudi829



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※想多看看他们的闲聊:)※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	酒馆闲话

这里是开业经营在沙漠地区某一城镇内的一间酒馆。

待到点过酒后，拣了最靠墙的一张桌子慢慢地喝着属于自己的那一杯，独自坐着的泰利昂边拿了一小把酒馆提供给客人的干豆子一粒粒地放进嘴里嚼着。

尽管干豆子坚硬的口感颇为难咬，但是用后牙磨碎时的成就感和豆类确实的香味依然能够勾起他心里某种不错的兴致，而剑士的奥贝利克和药师的阿芬在隔壁桌的相谈甚欢更是吸引了大部分客人的注意力，使得身为盗贼的他对此情况颇感满意。

只不过，恰好就是在作为独饮下酒菜的干豆子吃完的后一秒，顺着一阵斗篷摩挲衣料的声响，这名盗贼察觉到了伴随着那位名为塞拉斯的学者正起身从原先的座位向自己所在的这一桌靠近过来，这道顶着别处不常见的高雅派头迈步移动的身影，仍旧是不免把一小部分人的视线带到了自己周遭。

“我可以坐吗？”

“……请吧。”

意识到没有像带着雪豹的猎人翰伊特那样先行回到旅店休整，就意味着免不了得面临这样的事态。对此他自认是没有什么临场回避的办法，所以也只能耸耸肩膀接受。并且在接受的同时，随口提出了一个促使学者转移到自己这一桌来的猜测。

“那边又开始比酒量了吗？”

“嗯……不过我来不只是因为这个——”

已在盗贼的对面入座，乍看之下显得悠闲的学者边以一次点头肯定了他提出的猜测，可紧接着，却又用一种极其从容不迫的态度，把口中的话语变更到了某个像是早已考虑好的话题上。

“泰利昂君，我有一个见闻。”

随即，还不等盗贼再多做出什么回应，学者便直接说了起来。

“是关于菜单的。我刚才听普莉姆罗泽君提起在沙漠地带里，似乎不同的酒馆之间都流行着各自视为招牌的罕见下酒菜。”

这确实是一个能让人有所联想的话题——比如开业在那条欢乐街上的日影酒馆里最有名的招牌菜：外皮焦脆、内里丰润多汁的烤鸡？侧耳细听着见闻的盗贼能够肯定但凡说起沙漠地区的下酒菜，所有途径过沙漠地区的旅者头一个回想起来的，多半就是那一道从外观到用料都一目了然的、足以让人确信其美味的美味。

只是比起确信的美味，并不同于寻常的旅人，对旅行的经历像是还有着其他追求的塞拉斯，如今便是迎合着这番见闻，迫不及待地展现出了自身满腔的探求心。

“比如这一家的。我向酒保打听了一下，问清了这家酒馆压轴菜单的详细：他们用沙漠里捕获的大蝎子，去除硬壳再小心地剔去毒液囊后裹上小麦面衣油炸……”

流畅地说到了这里，学者突然顿了一顿。

“怎么样，泰利昂君。你也试一试吗？”

就在这样一番先抑后扬的询问之下，盗贼缓慢地收回了原本瞥看向情报的源头——那一名正在另一桌熟练地为同行旅伴斟酒的舞娘的余光。

“……我就不用麻烦了。”

嘴上轻描淡写地说着拒绝，可面对着学者身上爆发出来的热忱的探求心，他实则是颇想要像潜行在沙丘阴影里的蜥蜴那样悄悄地从这个话题中溜走的。只是待到再度将视线转回到了自己这一桌的对面，他又注意到了那名学者在不知何时起，就已用明明与心中的热忱同根而生，却总归会体现在一些微妙之处的某种迟钝所引出的，温和又带些坚持的眼神盯住了自己。

“那可真是遗憾。我听说虽然原料奇特，但这道菜在当地人之间很受好评。尤其是不用刺激性强的香料调味，反而搭配上温和香甜的苹果酱品尝，就会变成一道风味极为突出的美味……”

“——不是这个问题。”

虽说一旦被用这种眼神盯着，就会让人情不自禁地想要再重新考虑一遍这双眼睛的主人所道出的提议，可坚持着自己立场的盗贼还是压低了声音对这一番劝说予以了二度的拒绝。

毕竟对于旅途中偶然撞见的新发现，他人总归是不会像学者那样，次次都怀有一颗孜孜不倦的好奇心和跃跃欲试的探求心。而且，“不是这个问题”，他暗自重复了一遍先前脱口而出的答复，并且亦同步发觉到了比起切实地没能提起尝试那道招牌菜的兴趣，首先让自己最想出言否认这一话题走向的，恐怕是存在于学者那番劝说之中的某个特定的字眼。

这样一来，他继而感到自己的心情甚至还多少地因为这某个特定的字眼，而变得有些不痛快起来。

将某个字眼加入推荐辞里，这到底是眼前学者个人的考虑，还是结合了提供情报的舞娘的考虑，又或者是什么旅伴之间莫名其妙的共识？只要搭配上“苹果酱”品尝就会变得美味——不管这样提出劝说的原因是什么，这分好意可是有点强来了；因为尽管自己确实是有吃苹果的习惯，但这一丁点的饮食上的偏好是绝不至于让自己到非要随时随刻被和苹果捆绑在一起的地步。证据就是，此前自己在吃的那一把干豆子，咀嚼起来不论口感还是味道都可谓与苹果相差甚大……

当思绪进展到了这里，就连盗贼本人也难免有感于自己用在挑剔上的逻辑，针对着眼下的话题而言是有些跳跃了。然而他还是坚持咬定：这一跳跃的逻辑，实则也是建立在有迹可循的考虑上的。

只不过那些仅存在于考虑中的无声思维，到底无法被他人所直接读取的。以至于被排除在思维之外的他人，当然也就无从自动理解呈现在考虑上的逻辑轨迹。

“不是‘这个问题’，那么是……？”

他应声从抱怨的意识之中回神。看着坐在自己面前的学者那一张露出了困惑的脸上，一层从尖端零星地泛出了点点砂金色来的纤细睫毛颤动着，在深棕色的眼睛上时而扫落下一片思考的影子。

就像是拿塞拉斯所具备的这种迟钝的认真，或者说成是认真地迟钝着也行的性格没有别的办法，他轻哼了一声。而一匹正好在此时从酒馆门前牵过的马，则让看见了这一幕的他迅速地想到了这样的类推：马也喜欢吃苹果，但没道理要为此忍受沙地里干燥的沙草。

“我不喜欢因为在调味上还有调剂的余地，就吃自己实际上吃不惯的东西。”

盗贼道出了一番自己打算说出口来的回答，随后便看着对方愈发顺着自己的回答陷入了沉思。

“这是‘挑食’吗……不，你的情况恐怕不该这么说……”

就于甫一乍听学者此一番从思路上而言，颇显出了我行我素之意的推导，他本想要开口抱怨：别这么刻意地就开始观察旅伴，而且由这种琐屑小事来展开推理的意图，也很让人摸不着头脑。

只是到了后一秒，他却又在一次转念之间重新收束起了自己的抱怨：话又说回来——这里可是酒馆。

和别处不一样，这里是人与人汇集、消息与情报汇集的场所。故而待到用眼中的余光又一次迅速地扫视过了一圈周遭极度嘈杂的环境之后，他终究还是彻底地改变了自身思路所指的矛头：在这种场所里，难道不正是越见到、听到了让人觉得意图不明的说法，就越反而会让人有种想要一举问清的冲动？

“那么在学者老师看来，我的情况应该怎么算？”

将视线再度凝聚在了眼前，嘴上如此说着，原本缩在椅子上的盗贼放下了自己手里的那杯酒，直起手肘支上桌面后，又拿空出的手掌斜撑住了自己的脸。而紧随其后的，面对着他的学者也在又沉思过片刻以后，放下了原本搭在下巴上的手指，肯定地回答道：

“是啊，你的情况——应该是随时随地都秉持着一套选择的标准。”

“你是说我有‘筛选’的眼光吗？”

“哦？行话应该这样说吗？”

哪怕眼下的这一轮问答，是在两重看似本该全然没有接点的职业之间加以展开的，如今从身为学者的塞拉斯口中说出的话语里并没有带着半分的讽刺，其眼中流露出的神情也依旧显得颇为诚恳……——这是个从自己所不了解的环境中走出来的、怎样的怪人啊？尽管对话尚且还在有待进展的途中，听着从塞拉斯口中道出之一系列说辞的他已不免率先发出了暗叹。并且就在这暗叹过后，他又突然有感于自己在此前，的确是从没起意去想到过正拼桌而坐的这一位从平原王都的王立学院里走出来的学者，是或会用怎样的观点来评价自己。

于此一来，他的另一条胳膊也从盗贼斗篷下伸出并大方地搁在了桌面上。那为本人所自豪的、出于行业而格外灵活的五根手指逐一抬起，使得五个指尖在待机期间也于桌沿逐一敲打着。

“喂喂，真令人吃惊，没想到你会这么评价我这一行干得勾当。”

“令人吃惊吗？在同行途中我确实观察到了一些你的习惯，嗯……”

学者发出了思考的低吟，继而摇头否认了正从对面盯着自己这一侧的盗贼，误加诸于自身的权力：“不，我当然没有了不起到能够肆意评判他人的生存方式，而且对于没有明文记录在册的行业规矩，也从来没有过足够的理解。”

话说至此，在塞拉斯那双深棕色的眼睛里，无疑是正坦诚地呈露着为自身所凝视之人的身影。

“但是摒弃开这一些尚未明解之处，我依然要就自己现有的了解申明自己的观点；根据我的观察，以你的为人和收集情报与汲取知识的天赋，我毫不怀疑你具备成为学者的才能，泰利昂君。”

这是一番虽说在陈述的语气之中充满了热情的肯定，但言论者的态度与运用的措辞皆不致于强迫得使人为难的话语。

交叠着压住了前襟的双臂，抱胸坐于桌子的一侧，道出了话语的评价者流畅地诉说着自己的见解。而这番见解亦于即刻便如实地传入了听者的耳中，自然而然间，就不免使人将会由此去对道述者的为人做出更进一步的判断：虽然真是个怪人，可这也真是个宽宏大量的学者老师……

身为盗贼的听者，便是由此开始了以自己所在立场能够拥有的思考模式，督促起了自己的头脑更加地朝向与眼前的学者加以相关的方向运转起来。这运转使他产生了前述的感叹。这感叹随即又稳固成为了更为明确的观点——是身为学者的博学多才，让塞拉斯对于事物的观察有着和他人截然不同的着眼点。

是博学多才的着眼点，让塞拉斯得以说出那些有所不同于他人的话来。

“我从你身上看到了很多不错的东西，也时常钦佩于你的见识。所以希望你不要有意把自己的观点遮掩起来，这样就太可惜了。”

“是吗……”

事到如今，他是不打算否认多数人的身上会具备有各种各样在生活中用得着或用不着的地方。

就在已与七名旅伴一起，走过高地、溪谷、林地、雪原、平原、海港、山崖之间人为踏出的小道，直到脚踩漫漫黄沙的现今，他已觉察到和人一起旅行会督促人发现自身其实还具有什么别的才能，又或者会发现自身在什么方面是实在开不了窍。而人和人之间，又总会有一样两样重复的才能。

不过能学会像这样理直气壮地把自己的发现口齿清晰的说出来，这大概就是一种唯学者才配具备的独到才能了——

半倚在桌边坐着的盗贼不禁更为谨慎地抬起了浅色的眼睛，比之先前更加专注地看着坐在自己面前的人。

那背对着人群而坐，故而成为了凸显在人群上的一副人物肖像的学者：兼具有高雅的外貌，与极富有教养又尽显见识广博的谈吐。这些显而易见的外在特征都无一不对外界展现着在塞拉斯的心中，是必然拥有着和散布在其周身的温和文静的气氛全然同等的宽容。但就在这副躯壳之下，灵魂暗藏的澎湃，又让这名足以登上画像的人物不免时刻忽视于自己那颇为引人瞩目的外貌，就这样不知收敛地说出浪费了自身教养与谈吐的奇妙话语，直至最后背叛温和与文静的宽容印象，一举道出一番一针见血的推论。

恐怕无人能够否认，从尽兴观察到得出结论，这些全都是属于这位名为塞拉斯的学者所应得的权力。

——而能否接受下最后那些被一针见血地推断出的结论，则取决于听见推论的人器量上大小的差距……

默然地吞咽下了不知是从何时起含在口中的叹息，泰利昂又将自己的双眼闭上了片刻。

酒馆果然是个不同于别处的地方。永远都极尽嘈杂的酒馆适合于人群的聚集、适合于情报的聚集，这些都一如他从来的所知所料。可除开这些用途以外，他恐怕还是头一次发现乍看之下嘈杂的酒馆也是个适合于评价他人与进行自我评价的场所。

停下了在桌沿敲敲打打的手指，他把轻微的笑声压低到了话音的背后。

“承蒙你这么看得上，那我也要说了。”拿撑住面颊的小指扫过了重新睁开的眼角，由他的口中肯定地道出了一番颇能代表行业准则的评价：“以一流学者分析事物和看人的眼力见识，改行盗贼就算只能当个二流，也绝不会混得吃不上饭。”

而另一阵轻微的笑声随即从学者的嘴角漏出，浮现在了学者作答话音的表面。

“我就当成是夸奖收下了。”

“啊，收下吧。单是这种从容就胜过了大多意气用事的家伙。”

“我荣幸地收下了，谢谢。”

就应着这声道谢，他也顺势跟着对方那条于这一刻落下搁在桌边的手臂，扫看了一眼从学者的袖口中伸出的白皙的手。

这只手上有着与系在袖口的丝带同样饱含光泽的皮肤。而为这样的皮肤所覆盖着的手，尽管在其因缺乏日常的锻炼，故会从动作上被职业眼光视之为僵硬的手指上只有一两个派不上用场的笔茧。但这只手的主人，不论是性格还是待人的方式，都要比起已惯于单手抛接钱币的自己更为柔软得多。这是事实。

仿佛恰是为了证明此刻他得出的这一观点的正确性，盗贼听见此前因调整姿势而暂且停顿了一下自身话音的学者又再次开了口。

“关于那道本店推荐的下酒菜……虽然没能劝动你，但我还是打算借机试一试。”

而同样再度摇头坚持了自己不愿冒然尝试的态度，他露骨地耸了一下肩膀，并且打定主意提前声明道：

“要是端上来的东西不合平原人的胃口，我可不负责追回流进酒保口袋里的利夫。”

“只要把付出的款项视为一种学费的支出，我很乐意支付这笔钱。”

由此听罢了的他也就收手回了自己的盗贼斗篷里，同时从暗中发出了如下的感叹：因为遇上了这样的学者，看来自己也就有了去从旁观摩与自己不同的人，究竟会怎样处理那些自己从不愿插手事态的机会。

至于学者，大概也至少能趁机好好地享受一番被别人从旁观察打量的感觉吧？

“——那我就仔细地看着你的示范了。”

“我明白了，请你看着吧……”

正是当这番彼此交换意见的话语说到了这里，随着半是落下的话音，他看见原本面向自己的学者突然顺着某种动静偏过了脸，将视线朝向酒馆的前门张望了过去。

“嗯……特蕾莎君和奥菲莉娅君回来了。看起来还带来了一些特产。”

而听见了这话的他，也已经同时瞥见此前先一步外出在沙漠小镇的街道上，探察当地的商业风向兼补充旅行用品的女人们回来了。

沙漠地区的日晒，略微地因开启的木门照进了酒馆的地面，随后又被合上的门所重新遮挡。他看着走进酒馆来的商人和神官先行向着暂时停下了拼酒的邻桌走去。待到再细看上一眼她们提在手中的篮子，眼尖的盗贼便立刻轻而易举地从覆盖的麻布掀开了一角的篮子里，发现了那个既显眼、又让人毫不感到意外的惊喜。

“这可真是非常凑巧了。”

学者的低语声从桌子的对侧响起，让他得以知道对方亦已然同步看见了藏在篮子里的那些浅红色的、圆润饱满的、充满光泽的影子……

在一次叹息间收回了瞥看向邻桌的视线，缓慢地朝着桌面低下了头的泰利昂继而更深地吐出了一口气。

无论什么印象，都不是一朝一夕间就能留下的；所以那些业已给人留下的印象，看来也无法在一朝一夕间予以纠正——那么好歹要赶在对方之前，先主动发起行动。

考虑至此，再度扬起了视线的他对着同桌者抛下了话语。

“——我去一趟。”

塞拉斯随即点了一下头。

“要记得好好和人道谢……当然了，我想你肯定会这么做的。”

“喂，这话说得很怪，学者老师。”

临场增添进来的这一番对话，让本已离席起身的他应声停下了脚步。

耳中听见的那一句如同是把自己当成了在教学生一样的说法，使得这名身手熟练的盗贼有些介意地抬手拉高了身上那件足以遮住小半张脸的斗篷。再接下来，他又看见这一位学者老师的脸上也再次露出了一种有所疑惑不解的神色，但嘴上依然彬彬有礼地回答道：

“真是失礼了，我没有让你觉得奇怪的意思。”

流利的话音在此又迎来了一次暂且的停顿，当事人像是在考虑着措辞般地微微蹙了蹙眉头。

“只是……对了，想来还没告诉过你，泰利昂君。”

“嗯？什么？”

他随口应着，并且观察着塞拉斯的眉头在此刻又如同想到了说法般地松开了。

“真是很不可思议，只要看着你吃苹果的样子，就会让人觉得放在自己盘子里的东西不论是什么都变得异常美味。这到底是为什么呢？”

毫无自觉地拿温和而文静的笑脸道出了这样的话语，学者诚恳而真切地点着头，就好像自己在谈论着的这件事真是什么值得将真相一举挖掘到底的事件似的。盗贼竭力忍住了已然蹿到口中的话语，又极为费劲地将它们吞回了喉咙里：

迟钝……这太迟钝了；可这种程度的迟钝似乎也没什么不好，既然是这个学者——

不知是放弃让人变得宽容，还是宽容让人选择了放弃。总归没对塞拉斯提出的那一疑问多发表自身看法的他先行调整好了自己脸上的表情，接着这才将原本半遮住脸的盗贼斗篷拉回了肩上的原位。

“我拿来在这桌吃。苹果。”

“哈哈，那真是有劳了。”

他作出了如此的回答。这回答换来了学者颇为真诚的道谢。

看来这样就算是解决了——就于脑海中情不自禁地扬起了这样的想法，不知为何身心都变得轻松起来的他，转身迈步朝着邻桌正向自己招手的其他旅伴走去，并且在后一刻听见从自己的背后传来了学者抬手向酒保点单的声音。

 

—FIN—


End file.
